


detour

by daydoodles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydoodles/pseuds/daydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama are third years, taking a road trip to celebrate their last year of high school. Things take some unexpected turns, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	detour

**Author's Note:**

> This was an adorable request for "Kagehina + canon verse + road trip" I got from [this](http://aroarmin.tumblr.com/post/123320795465/resident-longwinded-anon-its-fairly#notes) writer pallette, and I may have gotten a little too involved in it. Enjoy this while it lasts because it's probably the only non-angsty thing I'll ever write ~

"You were supposed to turn left at that exit, dumbass! We have to take another detour now," Tobio grumbled, exasperated with the orange-haired mess seated to his right.

Aforementioned mess was currently too busy panicking to notice. "It's your fault! The only reason I'm even driving is because you were supposed to be taking a nap!"

"Hinata, that doesn't even make sense! How am I supposed to sleep when you can't do a basic task like reading a goddamn map?" He shook the object in question for emphasis. "If I left you to your own devices, we'd be halfway to America by now!"

Hinata looked at him like he was certifiably insane. "You can't drive to America!"

"I know that, moron, but knowing you, you'd manage it somehow!" Tobio sat back in his seat, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Well then tell me where to go next so I'll be ready this time," Hinata tossed over his shoulder as he turned back to the road. At least he was watching where he was going, Tobio had to give him that. It wasn't much comfort, all things considered, but it was slightly reassuring knowing that they'd (probably) stay on the road.

Their initial goal had been to meet their fellow third-years Tsukishima and Yamaguchi at the hot springs in the nearby Tohoku region, but they'd been helplessly lost for hours now. As luck would have it, there was no reception either, so they'd been forced to make due with nothing but an outdated atlas and the sole CD in the disk drive to keep them sane. Neither of those tactics was working; the atlas had been less than helpful since Hinata couldn't take directions to save his life, and the CD was an old Celine Dion track Tobio's mom had picked up from somewhere in North America which had several scratches that caused it to skip often. Both of these things were wearing on Tobio's nerves, and he could tell they were slowly chipping away at Hinata's usually cheerful demeanour, as well.

"Just pull over, let's switch," he barked, and Hinata did as he was told for once.

"Switching drivers isn't gonna make us any less lost," he mumbled to himself as he hopped down from the car, moving to the other side to open Tobio's door.

"I know that, but maybe I can get us closer to being on the right track." He pulled out his phone, flipping it open and groaning as the left corner flashed the "no signal" symbol.

He shut it and threw it into the backseat as Hinata flopped into the passenger side. "Whatever, just don't make it worse."

Tobio glared at the other boy as he buckled up, adjusting the seat so he could comfortably reach the pedals. "Look, dumbass, I'm not the one who's directionally challenged."

Hinata didn't bother replying, just plugged his earbuds into his phone and drowned the world out in music. Tobio took it as an invitation to shut the car speakers off, but he sighed as he realised the volume switch didn't even work, no matter how much he smashed it. This was the last time he'd borrow his mother's car for anything, he swore it.

Weirdly, though, he didn't mind the driving itself. Sure, he wished that they at least had a clue what they were doing, and he mentally kicked himself for lacking the foresight to bring his own set of headphones. But it was dusk now, and night driving was his favourite; not to mention the way the sunset was making Hinata's hair sparkle like fire, which Tobio was definitely not noticing. At all.

Hinata fell asleep shortly after that, the idiot. Tobio had learned most of the songs from that godforsaken CD by this point, and he found himself quietly humming along to pass the time. Thankfully, he'd gotten them heading in the right direction; but by his calculations, they'd gone at least two hours out of the way, so it would be longer than that before they actually reached their destination. He could handle a few more hours of driving, and they'd surely be back in cell phone range before then, so they'd be able to tell Tsukki and Yamaguchi what happened. Not that those two would notice their absence; they'd been dating for two years now, so Tobio got the feeling they'd be perfectly fine not seeing him or Hinata for a while.

After letting him sleep for a while, Tobio poked at Hinata's cheek. The other boy opened his eyes slowly, pawing at them in an attempt to wipe away his sleepiness. "Hey, wanna play a game? It'll go by faster that way."

Hinata stared at him, his golden eyes slightly dimmer than usual from grogginess. "What game?"

Tobio hadn't gotten that far yet. "Uh...I don't care? You can pick, I guess."

Hinata furrowed his brow, taking this decision way too seriously if you asked Tobio. "Let's play that game Never Have I Ever!" He brightened considerably at his own suggestion, so Tobio shrugged agreeably.

"Whatever. I don't know how to play that, though."

Hinata gasped, his eyes growing to double their normal size. "What?! You've never played that before?"

"....That's literally what I just said." Tobio frowned, thinking that maybe he'd made a mistake with this whole game suggestion.

"Okay, so basically all you have to do is hold up all ten of your fingers," he raised his hands and wiggled his digits as a demonstration, "and then take turns saying things you've never done! Whoever is the last one with a finger still up wins." He smiled, obviously pleased with his explanation. Like it took a lot to explain such a simple concept.

"I can't take my hands off the wheel while I'm driving," Tobio said flatly.

"Don't worry, as long as you keep track of how many fingers you have left, it doesn't matter if you actually hold them up or not!" Hinata resumed his playing position, hands spread wide at the level of his chest. "I'll go first! Never have I ever been a setter."

Tobio eyed him out of the corner of his eye. "You bastard," he breathed as he mentally put one of his fingers down. Hinata stuck his tongue out at him, and Tobio took it as a declaration of war. "Fine, never have I ever had a sister."

"Gwah! I didn't know you could play dirty, Kageyama!" He tucked a thumb into his palm, frowning. "No wait, yes I did. But I thought that only applied to volleyball..."

"Just go, idiot."

"Right! Okay, uhm...never have I ever had black hair!" Hinata giggled, and Tobio rolled his eyes.

"Now that's just blatant cheating."

"No it isn't!" Hinata shook his head. "The only rule is that you can't lie about which things you've never done. And I have, in fact, never had black hair in my life." He was practically glowing with triumph, and Tobio didn't have the energy to argue with him. 

Mentally putting down another finger, he smirked. "Never have I ever had gold eyes."

Hinata pouted a little, but put a finger down regardless. "Never have I ever owned an American CD!"

"Hinata, this isn't mine! And I don't even think she's American." He could never tell with singers; their accents just disappeared when they sang anyway, so they all sounded the same to him.

Hinata stuck his bottom lip out even further, and Tobio caught himself staring at it for reasons that were beyond him. "Whatever, just take your turn!"

Tobio thought for a moment. Figuring he'd give Hinata a freebie to keep things even, he blurted the first ridiculous thing that came to mind. "Okay, never have I ever wanted to kiss a guy."

Hinata turned beet red as he slipped yet another finger down against his palm. "Guilty?" he almost whispered, and Tobio felt his mouth drop open despite his best efforts to control himself.

"You - what?!" he stammered, completely caught off guard by this new information. He'd meant to say something that Hinata surely had never done, but now that he thought about it...he couldn't remember a single time Hinata had talked about girls, in the whole three years they'd known each other.

Hinata shrugged. "Hey, you must know me better than you think you do." He was still blushing furiously, and it was all Tobio could do to keep from asking who the hell Hinata wanted to kiss. "Never have I ever been tall."

Tobio smirked, switching gears as Hinata obviously wanted him to. "Tall is a relative word. I don't think I'm tall at all, just look at Tsukishima!"

Hinata couldn't really argue there; Tsukki had grown to be over 194 centimetres by the time their senior year had come. Tobio wasn't short, obviously, but there were lots of people taller than him. "Fine, I'll give you that one. Your turn!"

Tobio thought more carefully this time. "Never have I ever gone a day without drinking milk."

"Hey, that's not fair! Any normal human being can go a day without milk!"

"I think we both know I'm not a normal human being."

Hinata opened his mouth to say something, but before he could agree with him there was a loud pop as something black and rubbery flew behind the car. "Shit, I think we just got a flat tire," Tobio muttered, putting on the hazard lights and pulling off to the shoulder.

They both climbed out of the car, moving to the back to inspect the damage. Sure enough, the back left tire was completely shredded, and Hinata hit himself in the face with his palm. "What are we gonna do now?" he whined.

Tobio looked warily at the horizon; it was getting darker by the minute, and he knew for a fact his mother was never prepared for these types of things. He checked the trunk for a spare anyway, but as he suspected, it was empty except for a stray bottle of lotion she'd dropped back there at some point.

"Do you have any signal?" he asked Hinata, who switched his phone on and shook his head. "Me either. Let's see if we can find a sweet spot."

They both roamed around the immediate area, holding their phones as high above their heads as physically possible, for what seemed like ages. Hinata eventually ran into the car door he'd left open, which gave him an idea. Hopping on top of the hood, he started jumping and hollering at Tobio, who was several metres away by then.

"Did you get signal?" he asked as he jogged up to the car.

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, but only one bar, and I gotta stand up here for it to work!"

"That's fine, just call Tsukki and tell him what happened."

Hinata did as he was told, but the call was dropped almost immediately. Looking at the bright screen of his phone, he frowned in confusion. "No good, it only works when I hold it way over my head."

Tobio heaved himself up onto the front of the car, looking over Hinata's shoulder. "Just dial it again, and I'll lift you up so you can get service long enough to call him."

Hinata gave him a weird look for a second before nodding and doing as he was told. Once he'd dialled the number, Tobio hooked his arms round his torso and lifted him as high as he could. It was an awkward position to hold someone in, and his grip wasn't very stable, but by some miracle it actually worked.

"Tsukki!" Hinata yelled, kicking his legs out and almost making Tobio lose his balance. "Yeah, we're okay! We got lost, and then we found the right way, but now we've got a flat tire and we don't have a spare. Can you call a tow truck?" There was a pause as Hinata listened to whatever Tsukishima was saying on the other end of the line. "Yeah, but the signal keeps going out, so Kageyama told me to call you!" Another pause, accompanied by muffled talking on the speaker of Hinata's phone. "No, he can't talk, he's gotta hold me up so the service doesn't cut out! Just tell the tow truck where we are and we'll tell you the whole story when we get there!"

After a few more minutes of Hinata and Tobio struggling to identify where exactly they were, Tsukki managed to get an idea of their general vicinity and promised to call a tow truck as soon as they hung up. After brief goodbyes, Hinata nodded for Tobio to put him down.

It didn't exactly go as planned, though, because Hinata tried to jump down too soon, and he ended up taking Tobio with him. They landed in a tangled mess on the grass, Hinata giggling like a maniac at a flower that had somehow stuck itself in Tobio's hair.

"You could be really pretty if you weren't so scary, Kageyama," he said in between breaths of laughter, and Tobio smiled in spite of himself.

He untangled himself from Hinata's limbs, sitting back against the fender and tilting his head back to look at the moon. "So, who is it you want to kiss?" he blurted. It wasn't very characteristic of him to be so direct, but then again this whole ordeal had been pretty uncharacteristic. He'd never taken road trips with friends before, and the only reason he was doing it now was because it was his last year of high school. He was sentimental at heart, even if he didn't like to show it.

He could see the colour crawling up Hinata's neck even in the dim light. "Uhm. Do I have to tell you that?"

Tobio was a little taken aback at that answer; Hinata was usually the one to say more than Tobio asked for. "Yeah, you do."

"Why?" Hinata was like a little kid sometimes, honestly.

"Because we're friends and I said so."

Hinata looked at the ground, twirling a long blade of grass around his pinky. "But there's no point in you knowing, it won't change anything."

"What if I told you I'd help you get a kiss from that guy, whoever he is?" Tobio wasn't usually one to offer such ludicrous services, but he was too intrigued to care much at this point. He hadn't even known Hinata was gay, or bi, or whatever, and he felt like he had to make it up to him somehow. Like he should've noticed a long time ago, and this was his way of atoning for it.

"Uhh, I don't think it's that simple."

Tobio stuck out a pinky. "I promise I'll get you that kiss. Deal?"

Hinata stared at his outstretched hand for at least a minute, before shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts and hastily wrapping his own pinky around Tobio's. "Deal."

They let their hands fall into their respective laps, and Tobio tried to smile. He was kind of glad it was getting dark, because he doubted it looked as encouraging as he meant for it to. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Hinata brought his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on them and burying his face in the sleeves of his sweatshirt. ".....You," was all he said, and it was so quiet that Tobio thought he'd heard wrong.

After a few seconds, it was clear he hadn't misheard; Hinata peeked an eye out over his forearm to gauge Tobio's reaction, the wind fluttering his bangs haphazardly into his face. "Me?" was all Tobio could say; he was having trouble processing this, especially when Hinata was being so intense. It was weird seeing him nervous.

"Yeah. It's been you for a while." He sighed, putting his head back down and inspecting the grass underneath him for no reason at all except to avoid Tobio's eyes.

Tobio scooted closer, facing Hinata and placing his hand on the other boy's fluffy hair. "Hey, look at me." Hinata did, slowly, and Tobio took the opportunity to cup his face with his hands. Before he could talk himself out of it, he was leaning in and pressing his own lips to Hinata's, whose breath immediately hitched in his throat.

The kiss only lasted for a second, but when Tobio sat back again, Hinata was as red as the car he was leaning against. "What, was it that bad?" Tobio asked self-consciously; he'd never really done this before, much less with another boy.

"Well, yeah." Hinata laughed genuinely, like he was the happiest person in the world. "But it was nice. It felt like...you."

"What is that supposed to mean? Of course it did, dumbass, because it was me!"

Hinata laughed harder at Tobio's confusion. "No, I mean like...if it would've been super smooth and not awkward at all, it wouldn't have felt right. You're an awkward person, Kageyama."

"Says the boy who just told his best friend that he's secretly been wanting to kiss him for years."

"Wait, I didn't say years!"

Fuck. "You didn't?"

"No....Kageyama, is there something you're hiding from me?" Hinata wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Tobio wanted to melt into the ground.

"Not that I'm aware of, but thanks for asking."

Hinata punched him lightly on the shoulder. "C'mon, admit it! You liked the kiss too, huh?" He was smiling like an idiot, and Tobio was starting to feel weirdly lightheaded. Maybe it was the altitude. Or lack of sleep.

"It was okay, but I mean kisses are usually pretty enjoyable if you ask -" He was interrupted by the warm pressure of Hinata's lips against his own, and this time he didn't pull away as quickly. Hinata roped his arms around Tobio's neck, but being the klutz he is, that sent them both flying backward so that Hinata was quite literally laying on top of Tobio. Neither one of them bothered moving, though; they just laid there, their tongues intertwining for what could have been eternity if they didn't need to come up for air eventually.

"See, told you you liked it." Hinata smirked, eyes ablaze as he looked down at Tobio.

"Okay, I did. A little."

"That's not what your -" Tobio shoved his hand over Hinata's mouth before he could say what he knew was coming.

"I swear to God, if you make a sex joke I'm never kissing you again."

Hinata moved one of his arms out from behind Tobio's head to free his mouth from the cover of the other boy's hand. "Wait, are you saying you'll kiss me again if I don't make a sex joke?"

Tobio just blinked at him; he hadn't exactly meant to imply that, but now that Hinata mentioned it... "I mean, I'm not saying I'd have a problem with it."

Hinata's face visibly brightened, if that was even physically possible. "Me either," were the last words spoken until the tow truck arrived hours later.


End file.
